Luke Jackson
Luke Jason Jackson Luke Jason Jackson (August 23, 2013- present) is a Legacy of Poseidon and Athena born to Perseus and Annabeth Jackson (Nee Chase). He attended New Athens Elementary and Middle School from 2019-2028, and New Athens High from 2028-2032 , and he is currently in his first year at New Athens University. He is the older brother to Ethan Jackson and Zoe Jackson He was named after Luke Castellan and Jason Grace. Luke was born with chronic ADHD. On his first tournament at Camp Half-Blood, when he was 15, he fought against Sara Rodriguez. About 2 minutes into the fight, he was beaten, humiliating himself and his family. Later, though, he actually gets to know Sara, and eventually becomes her friend, much to his father's initial displeasure, and actually forms a crush on her. Luke has always been passionate about basketball, just like his father Percy, and gets a Basketball Scholarship to New Athens University. Powers and Weapons Luke has as the power to heal himself using water and the power to create storms and earthquakes. For his fourth birthday, his uncle Nico di Angelo gave him a mechanical pencil that turned into a Celestial Bronze sword whenever he pulled out the eraser. Physical Appearance Luke has shaggy honey blond hair, inherited from his mother Annabeth Chase, and sea green eyes, just like his father. He also has deeply tanned skin due to him being outside all the time. Luke has a boyish face, but is exceptionally tall and muscular. He doesn't even try to put his shaggy, messy hair in order; He's given up on it already. Personality and Traits Luke is usually pretty calm, and is normally the peacekeeper between his younger siblings. He can have some bullying tendencies, though, like telling Zoe she's too young to be doing something or teasing Ethan about his crush on George Underwood, but Sara noticed immediately and keeps him in check. He had also bullied Avabelle Logan for a short period of time, before Sara called him out on it, and he realized what he was doing. Relationships Family Percy and Annabeth Jackson Luke is the son of Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Jackson. He loves his mother and father, and adored story time from his dad every night until he was 8, and dubbed "too old for stories". Zoe Jackson Luke is the older brother to Zoe. He is four years older than Zoe. Ethan Jackson Luke is the older brother to Ethan. He is two years older than him, and likes to joke about his crush on George Underwood, infuriating his brother to no end. Romantic Sara Rodriguez Luke has had a crush on Sara Rodriguez since he was 16 years old, much to his father's displeasure. He remained best friends with her until they were 18, when he asked her to the Winter Dance, (She said yes) and they began to date. Ethan often uses his crush on Sara as a retort to whenever Luke jokes about him. Friends Sara Rodriguez. Luke's best friend is Sara Rodriguez. Julie Grace Luke is friendly with Julie Grace whenever she drops by with the Hunters. Mara Borisov Luke is friendly with Mara Borisov whenever she drops by with the Hunters. Enemies Benjamin Stoll Luke resents Benjamin Stoll because he had previously dated his crush, Sara Rodriguez, and broke her heart by cheating on her. Quotes Annabeth: Ethan, are you okay? Your face looks a little flushed Luke: Oh, him? He's fine. He just saw George, that's why he's blushing. Ethan: Shut up! - Luke commenting on Ethan's crush on George Category:Legacies Category:Jackson Family Category:Chase Family Category:Characters Category:Second Generation Category:Descendants of Poseidon Category:Descendants of Athena